The Power of the Heart
by Super Secret Squirrel
Summary: After six straight years of losing in the Indigo League Finals with a good attitude, Ash mets a very special friend atop Mt. Silver, and tries to make number seven the lucky one. AAML.


Disclaimer: I own Nothing, except Ricky.

**One Year Ago**

"The frustrations for Pallet's twenty-six year-old Ash Ketchum continue," the announcer said. "For the sixth consecutive year, Ketchum has been ousted in the finals of the Indigo Plateau's Pokémon League Championships."

"What are your thoughts, Ricky, on winning this year's championship?"

"Well," the new champion began. "To be honest, I was ecstatic when I found out I was facing Ash in the finals."

"Why? Ash is regarded as the one of the best if not the best trainer of this generation, and certainly deserves to be in the category of the best trainers of all time."

"First off, no, he doesn't even belong with the greatest trainers from Pallet, and we all know how many decent trainers came out of Pallet. None."

"But how do you explain his streak of six consecutive final appearances?"

"Luck, no more questions, please, my girls are calling."

"Oooookay…" the announcer said, spotting Ash. "Ash, what are your thoughts on your sixth straight loss?"

"Loss?" Ash asked.

"You did lose right?" the interviewer said, thoroughly confused.

"I beat all but one trainer, not bad, huh?"

"But after six years, does it not get old?"

"Let me just make a count for those who saw that last interview," he began, referring to Ricky's interview. "Four rounds of prelims, the round of sixteen, then the round of eight, semifinals, and then the final. Meaning I won seven straight then lost one every year for six years? That's forty-two and six. Unless I'm mistaken, only Gary Oak has ever been in twenty-five rounds in six years. Forty-eight rounds out of a possible forty-eight is not bad no matter how many of those finals you lose. And, as a side note, each trainer that defeated me in the finals, lost to me in the next year's tournament."

"There you have it, folks, Ash Ketchum."

"Too bad he can't win the big one."

"If you have never heard, kid," Ash began.

"Dude, I'm seventeen."

"And I'm twenty-six, but in my first tournament, at age ten, I made it out of the prelims, you made it out on your fourth try, at sixteen, not even making it to the tournament until twelve."

"But I have a tournament championship and you don't."

"Okay, you're right," Ash replied, but noticing a smug look, continued. "But, you haven't defeated Drake, leader of the Orange Crew, or the Battle Frontier. I had both of them done by my fourteenth birthday being the youngest to do each of them, and one of the five to do both of them."

"Oh yeah, I have a legendary Pokémon, top that."

"What's your point, I have beaten two, without one. You know," Ash said as he paused, "this conversation is going no where, see you at next year's tournament."

"I'll be here, looking at you from the top again." Ash chuckled at the teen's comment.

"Okay. Back it up," he said, walking away.

As Ash was packing up and getting ready to head home, a familiar voice was heard.

"Hey, stranger," a female's voice said. "Nice way of taking it to the kid."

"Misty?"

"Long time, no see."

"You said it."

"So what are you going to do about next year?"

"Same thing I do every year, battle until I lose."

"Sounds good."

"I'll be here next year rooting for you."

"Okay, I'm looking forward to seeing you again."

**Six Months Later**

"Wow, Mount Silver is absolutely beautiful from up here."

Ash was alone; his Pikachu gave up battling six years ago to start a family, in the woods outside of Pallet Town.

"Why did I never take the time to appreciate nature's beauty traveling all around the world?" he asked no one in particular.

"Mew, mew."

Ash looked towards the sound and saw a small cat-like Pokémon floating about five feet from him looking out into the distance.

"No way," he said.

Taking time to admire the pure beauty of this creature, he thought back to something he had heard when he was young, that Mew only appear to those pure of heart.

"Hey, how's it going?" he asked the Mew.

"Just fine. I don't get too many visitors up here very often," the Mew said in a light, high-pitched, but very knowledgeable voice.

"Cool, hey wait, I just understood you."

"Yes, is there a problem?"

"How?"

"I can see you are pure of heart, and I feel no worry in having a conversation with you."

"Huh?"

"We Mew, like to stay away from humans for the most part, for all the testing they wish to throw upon us."

"But then how did we create Mewtwo, an eyebrow of a Mew, right?"

"Wrong, a eyebrow of a Mewtwo, placed by my father."

"Okay. Why did he do that?"

"So they would stop looking for us."

"What do the Mewtwo think of this?"

"Nothing, Mew and Mewtwo live in harmony. A search party looking for a Mew could also find a Mewtwo."

"But then, why not a Mew fossil?"

"It is indeed a long story, but to make it short, Mewtwo as a battling Pokémon, has but one flaw."

"Okay," Ash said as the Mew paused.

"Mew has none."

Ash stopped to think, _'A Pokémon without flaws…'_ "Wow."

"How can it have no flaws?"

"The only thing that matters training either of our species, is the heart."

"I'm confused."

"Using a Mewtwo is impossible, for but one trainer, Mew battle for those who are pure of heart."

"Who is that one trainer?"

"The one to make that particular Mewtwo, see that 'light'."

"Okay, but how does a Mew have no flaws."

"Much more complex," the Mew began. "A Mew sees the heart of a person instantly, whereas a Mewtwo must be shown its own heart."

"Wow, this is deep stuff."

"As is the heart."

"Good point."

"Now I have a question for you," the Mew said.

"Let's hear it."

"You are Ash Ketchum, are you not?"

"That would be me."

"Your record in the Indigo Plateau's Pokémon League Tournaments is quite impressive except in one aspect. Do you know why?"

"I can't seem to win the final round?"

"Not my question. Do you know why you can't win in the final round?"

"No."

"You are the one who is to show people what is important in a trainer. Six years of having someone throw it in your face, only to take every insult in stride and beat that opponent in the next year's tournament."

"Okay, but people still don't listen to what I say."

"They will when you finally win."

"How so?"

"When you win and show the same attitude you've shown in loss the past six years, the young up-and-coming trainers will take notice."

"Okay."

"There are two more question I have for you before you set off home."

"Okay, shoot."

"In your early years of training you always had a female companion, Miss Waterflower?"

"Misty? Yeah what about her?"

"She brought out in you a character, a frame of mind, that neither May, nor Dawn, nor even Brock could ever bring out in you, while she was behind you, why do you think that is?"

"I don't know," Ash said slowly, with a realization dawning on him. "I'm in love with her…" his voice trailing off.

"If you don't mind my advice, have her at your side for the next tournament."

"Okay, what's the next question?"

"I want to be one of those six Pokémon, that helps the young trainers of tomorrow understand what makes one of the greatest trainers ever, greater than all who came before him were or any that come after him will be."

"You mean," Ash began, trying his hardest to believe what he had just been asked.

"Yes," the Pokémon began. "I would consider it an unadulterated honor to be on your team."

Still dumbfounded, Ash replied. "The honor is all mine, Mew."

"No, the honor is mine. The heart is yours."

"Thank you," he said, reaching into his bag and pulling out a red and white ball. "Poké Ball, GO!"

With a flash of white light, a click, and a few reverberations, Ash Ketchum had done what no other had done before him, caught the mythical Mew.

**Six Months Later**

"Ring, ring, ring, phone call, phone call!!!!"

"Hello, you have reached the Cerulean Gym, this is Misty; how can I help you?"

"This is Ash Ketchum, and I would like to request a favor of you."

"Hey, Ash," Misty said, surprised. "What do you need?"

"Someone to sit on the bench behind me at the Indigo Plateau Pokémon League Championships this next week."

"I'd be glad too," Misty said with a slight blush. "But I have no way to get there."

"Pack some clothes, and stand outside the Gym doors."

"What are you talking about Ash?"

"Just do it, Misty. Why do you have a question for everything." Ash said with a playful smile.

"Okay."

Half an hour later, Misty stood on the doorsteps of the Gym, when out of the sky a large red dragon descended out of the Cerulean sky.

"Hey Misty," Ash said as he climbed down off of the large Pokémon.

"Hey, Ash," Misty said, receiving a grunt and a glare from the dragon. "Oh, I'm sorry, hey, Charizard," she said, softly petting it neck.

"You ready to go?"

"Yeah, let's go."

By the time the two arrived on Indigo Plateau all of Ash's friends and his mom were there to cheer him on. Ash, took Misty throughout the city to see the sites together for the first time in a long time.

Throughout the tour, Ash received countless shouts of "Good luck, Ash!" and "Lucky number seven!"

The preliminary rounds went more or less uneventful, as Ash used his Charizard, Sceptile and Dragonite, as his three Pokémon, winning each round rather convincingly.

In the round of sixteen, he traded using Sceptile, for his Lucario, one who could see the aura inside, just as the one at the Tree of Beginning could, winning that one very handily.

For the quarterfinals, having all six at his disposal, he only needed to use Dragonite and Absol, ending it with a brilliant Thunderbolt by Absol.

The semifinals were his toughest challenge yet, using only the same five Pokémon the stadium had seen throughout the tournament, with Lucario firing off a majestic Aura Sphere taking out a very strong Glaceon to advance to the finals. Misty was there for every battle right by his side, offering her encouragement whenever needed.

The final battle was a rematch of the previous year's championship match.

Ricky, claiming to have four legendary battlers, Ash's back was up against the wall as Ricky's Raikou, his third Pokémon and first legendary one, knocked out Charizard, Dragonite and Absol, having already lost Sceptile and Lucario to the other two on Ricky's team, it left Ash down four legends to one myth.

"Looks like Ketchum chokes again," the eighteen year-old teenager said.

"It's not over until six Pokémon on one side have been knocked out," Ash said very calmly.

"Ricky has four Pokémon left, but unless Ketchum pulls out something we know he doesn't have, its all over but crowning the first back to back champ in 10 years, and the youngest," the announcer said with a bit of anguish.

With the crowd on it's feet trying to cheer Ash toward a comeback, though thinking it would be all in vain, Ash called his timeout to let the suspense raise on who his last battler would be.

"Ash, you never told me what your last Pokémon is."

"I know, only I know what I have in this Poké Ball."

"Ash, it doesn't matter what you have in there, he claims to have 3 more legendary Pokémon after Raikou."

"So what if he has 4 legends? I have a myth," he said, leaving her to ponder how he was planning on pulling this one out.

"So, you decided on throwing in the towel yet, Ketchum?" Ricky continued taunting.

"Not on your life. Staying with Raikou, I presume?"

"Nah, I think I'll call," throwing a Poké Ball into the air. "Lugia!!" The crowd gasped, as the large pale white bird appeared.

"Very impressive," Ash said, reaching to his belt.

"Quit stalling and just lose like a man," Ricky taunted. "Even though you don't fall into that category."

"No, it's you who doesn't fall in that category, a man knows what wins out in the end, the heart. And, it's this Pokémon who taught me that," directing Ricky to the Poké Ball.

"A Pokémon taught you that, wow. Pokémon talking and the heart winning out in the end, two strikes on one pitch."

"Yeah, and this next pitch is going to strike you out," throwing the Poké Ball into the air.

"Try me."

When the light had materialized, three things happened, the already raucous crowd lost it, Ricky froze, and the play-by-play announcer turned up the volume on his microphone just to be heard on the radio over the crowd.

"I DON'T BELIEVE IT!" he screamed. "ASH KETCHUM HAS JUST CALLED ON A MEW. A POKEMON I HAVE NEVER SEEN IN COMPETITION, AND MY ASSISTANT HAS JUST LOOKED IT UP AND MEW HAS NEVER BEEN USED IN ANY SANCTIONED LEAGUE MATCHES, EVER, MUCH LESS CAPTURED. THIS BLOWOUT MAY HAVE JUST TURNED IN ASH'S FAVOR!!!!!!"

"So? I'm still up four, one."

"I know, let's do this."

With Mew taking out Lugia, Raikou, and Groudon, with Thunderbolt, an Earthquake, and a Seismic Toss, yes a Seismic Toss on the heaviest Pokémon to date, leaving a crater in the ground where Groudon landed.

Ricky, in a state of panic, threw out his last Pokémon, Rayquaza, knowing that Mew did not have an Ice-type attack or else Ash would have ordered it on Groudon.

"You do know that my Rayquaza has only two weaknesses?"

"Yes, Dragon-type attacks, and a very large weakness to Ice-type attacks."

"Okay, just making sure you know." Ricky said with an arrogant stare. "Rayquaza, finish it with Draco Meteor."

"Mew, dodge it." Ash said with a smirk toward Ricky, as Ricky's mouth slowly fell open dreading what the smirk meant, "and use Blizzard."

Mew made an effortless dodge, and then hit the Dragon-Flying Rayquaza, with the most powerful Ice-type attack, freezing it solid, hushing the crowd, as it waited for the judge's call.

Barely holding in his excitement, trying to sound unbiased, the judge made the call fans had been waiting to hear for six years. "Rayquaza, is unable to battle, Mew is the winner; Ash Ketchum from Pallet is the Champion."

"HE DID IT! AFTER SIX YEARS OF LOSING IN THE FINALS, ASH KETCHUM HAS WON THE INDIGO PLATEAU POKEMON LEAGUE CHAMPIONSHIP TOURNAMENT!!!" The announcer screamed, barely over the top of the crowd.

Ash, turned around to face Misty, only to see her running toward him, full gait and fling her arms around his neck and kiss him full on the lips. Breaking the kiss mutually, he said, "I have to go congratulate him on a great battle. And, have I ever told you that I love you?"

"No," she replied with a small glint in her eye.

"Okay, well, I do, one sec." He said, as he walked over to Ricky, as she almost fainted from pure bliss. "Great battle, and impressive array of Pokémon."

"Thanks, you really are the greatest of our time. No, scratch that, the greatest of all time," he said.

"Thanks. I'm glad you lost the ego."

"Yeah, it really hurts my chick appeal anyway."

Ash chuckled, "Remember to live kindly and your love will come to you."

"Easy for you to say," Ricky said motioning to Misty.

After the trophy presentation, Ash decided to take Misty on a small vacation to the top of Mount Silver.

"Wow, this is amazing, Ash."

"Yeah, it is, but you are more beautiful than this scene could ever be."

"I love you Ash," Misty said, her vision becoming blurry.

"I love you too, more than anything on this earth," he said, reaching into his pocket.

"Ash…" Misty's voice trailed off, seeing a small velvet covered box.

"Misty Waterflower, love of my life, I've known you for almost seventeen years, I traveled with you every day and night for three years, then three more a few years later. Now, I want nothing more than to live with you by my side every day." Misty was softly crying by now, as Ash finished what he was saying. "What I really want to know is, Misty, would you marry me?"

All Misty could do was nod, as Ash pulled a ring with one small aquamarine stone out of the box and slid it on her finger. Taking her face in his hands he softly kissed her lips.

The End

A record for me: 2800 words and 10 full pages!!!

Super Secret Squirrel


End file.
